Spots of a different nature
by SparkyDog
Summary: A femme wakes to find herself a pred, but begins to feel that her spark is not in the right place.
1. Welcome, yesss

**I'm not sure at the moment when some of the characters died, so I am just saying all of the ones I have listed in the story are alive at the same time.**

**But I guess I must say that I do not own any of the following characters except for Swifteye and any others that I will and might make up. So please enjoy what I have painstakingly made just for you.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Underneath the shade of an African tree, a metal pod beeped and turned on. A slight whizzing noise emanated from the pod, alerting nearby animals of its presence. A trio of cheetahs padded forward, curious as to what it was. The female of the three stepped forward, she had odd patterns, not the spots like all cheetahs, but markings like those of a leopard and nosed the pod, only to jump back as a metal rod rose from the surface and the tip of it unfolded into a metal disc.

"_Scanning for compatible life forms_," a voice, filled with static spoke into the still air. The scanner shot out and spun, taking in several animals, including the cheetahs, which spooked them into running. "_Scanning complete_," the voice stated as the scanner retracted.

The pod made a whirring noise, as gears began to turn but sparks shot out and a crunching noise emanated, the lid wouldn't open.

The protoform inside was still offline, this one was programmed to wake when the pod was fully done with the process it was set to do. With the form selected, all the protoform could do was wait for someone to open it.

And it was in luck, nearby, a bot was buzzing along.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Waspinator was depressed, he had once again been blown up by the Maximals and Megatron had once again brought his wrath down upon the hapless bug. The bot sighed as he flew above the pleasantly warm plain and it was a complete accident that one of the bots arms fell off, having not been attached correctly.

Eyes downcast, Waspinator descended and landed next to his arm and bent to pick it up. As he went to stand, his eyes came in contact with something metal, his eyes came up further and he understood what it was, it was a pod.

"Megatron be happy when he seez what Wazpinator haz found," he jumped joyfully as he bent over the pod. Waspinator tapped a screen and it lit up, words scrolled down the screen and the bot read them carefully.

_Animal: King Cheetah_

_Name: Swifteye_

_Position: Scout_

_Age: Young Adult_

_Side: Maximal_

_Weapons: blades, blaster, sniper_

"Another Cat bot?" the bug bot scratched his head in confusion, he did not understand what a 'King Cheetah' was. With a shrug, he tapped a few more keys, unsure of what to do.

"Wazpinator to base," Waspinator called over his com and was answered by the big bot himself.

"What is it Waspinator?" Megatron sounded exasperated, "this better be important."

"Oh it is Megatron!" Waspinator nodded happily to himself, "Wazpinator found a pod."

On the other end of the line he could hear a low chuckle before Megatron replied, "Bring it in Waspinator, those Maximals will never know what hit them, yessss."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Megatron smirked evilly as Waspinator dragged to the pod into the base and waited for the bug bot to get it to the foot of his throne before he stood. "Good work Waspinator, now go busy yourself, I will call you when you are needed."

Waspinator looked crestfallen as he exited the room but Megatron didn't care, he had the pod and a one up on the Maximals. It felt so good when he was able to take one of the Maximals own.

He stalked around to the front of the pod and looked down at the screen before tapping a few keys. "Slag, the protoform's form cannot be changed, no matter, this form will have to do," Megatron pulled the front of a panel off the pod and inserted a Predacon chip and pressing a few more buttons, "it is done."

The pod made a loud screeching noise before the top finally moved and opened with a slowness that almost had Megatron impatient.

The protoform that stepped out was of the sleek earth cat, known as a cheetah. Its golden fur shone in the dim light of the Predacon base as its blue eyes locked onto Megatron's own.

"Welcome new recruit, yess," Megatron smiled down at the new bot, "speak the activation code and transform."

The bot looked thoughtful for a moment before a clearly feminine voice called out, "Swifteye terrorize." The cat head split and became shoulder guards as the bot pushed back onto her back paws as they became shapely legs, letting her front paws fold out, becoming arms, the tail disengaged and became a sniper, which the new bot caught. Swifteye looked basically like Cheetor, except for the leopard like markings the placement of the head and the easily seen feminine figure.

Swifteye looked about curiously at the interior of the base as Megatron looked her over, he could see the femme bot's keen eyes taking in every detail. The femme finished her inspection and looked back toward Megatron, "thank you for the warm welcome commander."

"My pleasure Swifteye," Megatron smiled, "but we must skip past the pleasantries, I have a mission for you and the rest of my troops and I want you to lead, I must see your performance, yess."

The new femme bot bowed lightly as she waited for her new commander and the rest of the troops to get the debriefing. But she couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right, the command bot looked down right evil, but she was a good follower, so she swept those thoughts from her processor.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Gears worked smoothly as her animal form ate up the distance to their destination in no time at all. Their orders were to destroy all or as many Maximals as possible, you may be wondering who 'their' are. Swifteye's companions on this mission were:

_Megatron: Tyrannosaurus rex (back at base)_

_Quickstrike: scorpion/snake_

_Rampage: Crab _

_Inferno: Fire Ant_

_Waspinator: Wasp _

_Taranchulas: Tarantula_

_Terrasaur: Pterodactyl_

_Swifteye: King Cheetah (herself)_

Her eyes traveled over the others as she followed behind them, they were all older and they were males. For this she was very nervous of their very presence and she was sure the crab bot knew, but how? Waspinator was completely oblivious, Quickstrike had hit on her the moment she met him, Inferno was completely devoted to Megatron and Teranchulas (sp?) was a scheming scoundrel.

With a shake of her head she pulled her mission up on the screens inside her optics, her part was to take a high vantage point and assist with her sniper where ever she was needed. Megatron had marked a spot where she could get a clear view of the base.

Swifteye had been briefed on how many Maximals there where and what they were:

_Optimus: Gorilla_

_Rhinox: Rhino_

_Rattrap: Rat_

_Silverbolt: Wolf/Hawk_

_Black Arachnia: Black Widow (traitor: kill on sight)_

_Cheetor: Cheetah_

_Dinobot: Raptor _

There had been two others but currently, their position was unknown. Inferno signaled they were almost their and gave her a nod and signaled her to take her position.

Swifteye nodded back and broke away from the group and made her way up a slope to perch on its point, below her she could see the other Predacons approaching and several Maximals milling about around the base.

"Swifteye terrorize," she said calmly as she transformed noiselessly and caught the sniper as it popped over her shoulder, those words tasted foul but it was who she was, wasn't it? Swifteye dropped to one knee and set the butt of the sniper firmly against her shoulder and since the rest of the Predacons wouldn't arrive for a few minutes, she decided to check out her opponents.

Sighting down the scope, Swifteye saw the first enemy; it was the raptor, Dinobot. He was the warrior of the group and he stuck to what he called honor, she was bringing up all files that the Predacons had on the Maximals. The next was Rattrap, the small rodent seemed to be arguing with Dinobot, but the bigger bot was ignoring him. The scope turned to the last Maximal that sat outside, it was the one they called Optimus Primal, the large gorilla watched the two other Maximals bicker.

She sighed, how fun it would be, to be around someone her own age, someone she could pick on and get them in trouble. Oh how she missed…Swifteye dropped the scope and inch as her processors worked overtime, she didn't know what she missed, she couldn't remember.

But the sound of blasters brought her optics swinging back toward the battle field and she sighted down her scope. The Maximals had been caught unaware, the rat lay face down on the ground as the now transformed Dinobot and Optimus took cover behind the few rocks they could. Unknown to them, they presented her with the perfect targets, Swifteye could easily pick them off from her vantage point, but she hesitated.

Her finger rested on the trigger, she told herself to pull as the crosshairs lined up with the head of Optimus, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Cat bot!" the voice of Inferno buzzed over the line, "fire upon the Maximal scum, for the royalty!"

Swifteye could not disobey a direct order, so with deadly precision, she took aim and fired.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Optimus had been startled by the attack; the Predacons were a tricky lot and were not to be trusted not to attack. Rattrap was the first to fall; he couldn't tell where the small transformer had been hit, and just that he had taken a bad one. He and Dinobot had been able to take cover, but they didn't know when the others could join in and help.

Cursing lowly, Optimus fired back at the Peds, why did the Axelon have to take this time to loose power for the defense systems?

As Optimus rose to take another shot at the Predacons, his gun was shot out of his hands and sent flying away from him.

"Optimus, we are being fired upon from the hills!" Dinobot tried to take cover from the two positions they were being attacked from, but it was not possible. Dinobot's own gun was shot right out of his hand, leaving him with only his eye lasers to keep the Predacons at bay.

Taking a quick count, Optimus was able to deduct that either Megatron had taken up snipering or the Predacons had gained a new member without them knowing. The sniper must be good; they had taken away the maximal's weapons leaving them with only the bare essentials.

A familiar sound brought the big bots optics back toward the base as the weapons from the ship rose and trained on the Predacons, as the lift descended from the ship. Cheetor was the first off, followed by Silverbolt who took to the air and Black Arachnia who jumped right into the battle. Rhinox was no doubt keeping everything on line inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Swifteye hesitated after she had shot the weapons from the two Maximal's hands, it didn't seem right, ganging up on the defenseless. Her optics narrowed as the ship bristled with weapons and more Maximals descended from the ship, the blaster fire seemed to have lessened.

She swung the gun around to train it where her team mates were stationed, they were gone. She searched for them and found them retreating, running like cowards, with a slight shrug she turned back to the celebrating Maximals. Now was the time to attack, it was more fair when at least they had a chance, with a grin she took aim at the cheetah that seemed to be pointing his own blaster in a mock shot.

With a pull of the trigger, the other cat bot found his gun laying several yards away from him and a bewildered look on his face, Swifteye giggled at his look. She saw as the other Maximals immediately took cover, optics searching franticly for their attacker.

Swifteye paused when static crackled over her com and a voice followed, "Swifteye, report back to base." With a frown, Swifteye lowered her gun, these Maximals couldn't be as bad as Megatron described them, and with a last glance she turned and walked away. "Swifteye transform," as a cheetah, her long legs carried her swiftly back toward the cowardly team mates of hers.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Silverbolt had been scoping the area, making sure the Predacons were gone when the last shot reverberated through the air. He was only able to catch sight of a retreating figure before he landed down with the rest of the Maximals, "Silverbolt Maximize."

"Optimus, I believe we have a new arrival in the Beast wars," he looked at Optimus, concern evident in his eyes before they swung towards Cheetor, "but with a familiar look."

The rest turned to look at Cheetor as he looked about confused, "what?"


	2. Awaken and Rediscover

**Ok right now I'm writing these because I am so bored just sitting at home…day before we go back to school from Christmas break. I don't know how many I will be able to write after I get back to school, this next semester is going to be a lot tougher.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Swifteye stood before Megatron as he sat in quiet contemplation. "Swifteye, I hear that instead of killing the Maximals, you toyed with them." His optics swept over her face, "is this true?"

"Yes Megatron," she turned her gaze away and didn't know what to do, he didn't sound angry.

A chuckle brought her gaze back up to Megatron as it turned to outright laughter; this made Swifteye look around uneasily.

"You are an interesting pussy cat, yess," another chuckle, "even if you used to be a maximal, you were clearly meant to be a Predacon."

This news hit Swifteye hard but she didn't let it show, so she had been a Maximal? No wonder she had felt so nasty firing upon the out numbered enemy, though she was a Predacon now, no matter what she used to be, or did it?

Megatron ambled on for a bit, but she wasn't really listening and she left when she was dismissed. Her slim legs were long and powerful, letting her walk rather quickly even if she didn't notice.

"Hey sugar bot" Quickstrike jogged to keep up to the shorter femme, "is something on your mind?"

Swifteye slowed, letting the fusor walk beside her, "not really, just going over our battle from today, why did you guys leave so early?"

The snake head that was Quickstrike's left arm hissed uncomfortably, "well you see sugar bot, Megatron called us back rather quickly, and I guess you were out of range."

The femme bot nodded in understanding and accepted the explanation, but not without processing the information and storing it for later. She patted the fusor's shoulder before taking off down the hall in a fast jog, to fast for him to follow.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Now in her cheetah form, Swifteye felt a lot safer, as a robot in disguise. Her long legs ate up the ground as she enjoyed the breeze in her fur; it felt different, vague memories told her that she had never really felt a breeze before.

With a quick glance around she noticed several different species of animal, almost all of them based off of the Maximals. There were Gorillas, Rhinos, a few cheetahs and she was sure there were others hiding around. With a joyous yell, she pushed herself faster, trying to reach her max speed.

The plains were a great place to be, it gave an open field as far as the eye could see, to just run. Little did she know though that several beings were watching her. Megatron sat in his throne, watching every move the new bot made, Tarantulas hid within his cave and another pair of eyes watched her from right out there in the plains.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

Optimus sat in the shade of a tree, he knew from his experiences with Cheetor that cheetahs don't like to be cooped up. So he had come to the most logical place for the new bot to stretch, and there it was. His calm gaze studied the cheetah as it played about in the sun, he could tell it was young, about Cheetor's age but he couldn't tell gender.

But even he could tell that this bot had a good heart, it may be Predacon now, but it would be Maximal forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been weeks and still Megatron had denied Swifteye from joining in the battles, there had been a few, but he had said that there had been no need for her. And as time went on, he started to act meaner and meaner, it seemed the good grace act he had put on in the beginning, had been just that, an act.

This was put in plain sight when Swifteye found everyone gone and Megatron watching a battle upon a screen.

"Megatron?" Swifteye asked softly, "why was I not informed that there was a battle to take place?"

Megatron had his chair turned away from her and he replied without a look and with a bit of a snarl, "there was no need."

Swifteye leaned around the chair and got a good look at what was happening, it seemed that the Predacons were having their skid plates handed to them on silver platters, "in that aspect, I think you are wrong."

Megatron turned to shut the infernal femme up but when he did, she was gone, no doubt to join the battle and he smirked, "about time."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The Maximals had just taken the upper hand away from the Predacons and were pushing their attackers back. But once again there was no sign of the new Predacon, for the last few weeks, Megatron hadn't sent the new bot.

A little way from the main group of Maximals, Rattrap laughed at the Predacons and their feeble attempt to try and attack them. "Ha!" he laughed as Waspinator was blasted from the sky, "finally that infernal buzzing is gone."

But his laughter was cut short when a hand snaked its way around his neck and he felt a blade touch the needed fuel cords that were located in his neck. "Maximals!" a strong, clear and feminine voice called out, "drop your weapons!"

The Maximals gave pause and swung around toward the one who called out to them. A bot held Rattrap on his tippie toes, a blade to his neck and as best as they could tell, it was a pissed off femme bot.

Inferno cackled and flew over to the femme, "good work female, now destroy the puny enemy!"

Rattrap could feel the femmes hold loosen a little as she hesitated and lowly answered the ant bot, " if I were to kill him, then we would no longer have the upper hand."

Inferno shrugged, "the royalty ordered we kill all enemies as possible." He raised his own blaster and aimed it at Rattrap's head, unfortunately his head was about where her chest was. If he were to fire, he could take out her spark.

"What are you doing, put that down," Swifteye snarled at the ant, "it would not be honorable and it is not right to kill one who has no defenses."

"Do I have any say in this?" Rattrap asked from the Femme's grasp.

Both Predacons ignored the rat bot at they continued their argument that only the three could hear.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Swifteye had taken enough, the Predacons treated her like a female that couldn't do anything and Megatron ignored her like she wasn't even online. With a snarl she dropped the rat, "get out of here runt" and leapt on Inferno, plunging her blades into the infernal ant bot.

She didn't wait to see if he had moved, she was just buying the silly Maximal time to get back to his troops. With a grunt she picked up Inferno and tossed him into Rampage, sending the two rolling down the small hill they were stationed upon.

Bringing out her sniper, she shot Quickstrike's snake hand right off, sending him tumbling after Inferno and Rampage. Swifteye took Terrasaur out almost as fast and she was sure that Tarantulas was happy he had not come along.

"Thanks kitty," the voice brought Swifteye's gaze back to the rat bot, "but why would you kick your own sides butt?"

Swifteye's blue optics were glazed over as she stared at Rattrap and she raised a smaller blaster that she had pulled from her hip and aimed it at the smaller bots head and her finger started to pull back the trigger.

But the trigger never clicked as blast from behind the femme made her gaze drop towards her middle, where a hole blossomed in her middle and fluids now decorated the ground. The femme's gaze met Rattraps once more, her optics now clear with pain as they dimmed and turned black. The femme bot toppled to the ground atop the smaller rat bot, showing Rampage, standing near the tree line, blaster raised and laughing.

The crab bot turned and disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The Maximals waited patiently in their ship as the femme bot was in the CR chamber. She had taken a bad hit and Rhinox wasn't sure if he could save the femme bot, the shot had just missed her spark and it had taken out some of her programming.

"Hey, Big Bot," Cheetor looked at Optimus, "why do you think she attacked her own?"

"Well Cheetor," Optimus smiled at the young cat, "she's like Silverbolt, she may have been programmed to be Predacon, but she has the spark of a Maximal."

"At least part of it is," Rattrap grumbled from his position at the computer council, he swung about in the seat, "that dame was going to kill me, she's a pred and there is no changing it, just like Dino butt."

Dinobot snarled at the comment and glared at the back of Rattrap's head as he turned back to the computer. "Well Optimus," Dinobot said in his snarly voice, "are you going to take this chance and reprogram her as a Maximal?" He eyed the chamber, "she won't survive without those needed circuits."

Rhinox nodded as he stepped in the room with a box full of circuits, "I have the parts to repair, but it's up to Optimus if he wishes it."

Everyone watched Optimus as he thought it over, it wasn't himself to force decisions upon people but finally he gave in with a sigh, "alright, If we must."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Swifteye didn't know what had happened to her, she had been angry and that's all. Currently she was stuck in the blackness that was offline, who was her leader? Whoever he was he must be furious with her, she should have never of defended that damn…what was it?

But for some odd reason she felt like she had done the right thing in defending whoever it was, even if it might have cost her life. That's when she felt her circuits coming on line, how could that be? She had expected that shot to kill her, maybe her leader would let her live and only punish her, she hopped so.

The first thing she saw when her optics came online was a menagerie of unknown faces, and they were enemy…weren't they? Her face etched into a snarl and she lunged at the one who looked like a k-9 of sorts, the enemy was caught off guard so she was able to pull the wolf-birds arms behind his back and hold a blade to his neck.

"Wait," a big bot with grey armor held out his hands to show he meant to harm, "we don't want to hurt you."

Swifteye hissed at his outstretched hands, "who are you and why am I here?" She jabbed her blade to show she meant business and the bot she held flinched.

"M'lady," the bot sounded like one of those heroes from fairy tales, "we saved your life, why would you attack us?"

"I…I don't know," Swifteye's optics swept from face to face of the ones in front of her, they looked ready to lunge and tear her away from the bot she held.

"Is something wrong with your circuits lady?" a small bot asked cautiously, "can't you remember what happened to ya."

Diagnostics popped up in her internal screen…memory circuits were almost blank, except for a scattering of information that gave her nothing. All there was, was her name, Swifteye and vague memories about a place far away.

She let go of the bots arms and backed away, her back hit a ship wall and she slid to the floor. Swifteye buried her face in her hands and mentally berated herself, why had she lost her memories? She knew somehow that she had just been regaining them.

She felt a hand on her shoulders and turned to look up at a gentle face, "I am Optimus Primal, welcome to the Maximals."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After her encounter with the crew of what she now knew was the Axelon (sp?), Swifteye had been shown her quarters and had refused to say anything. She was still trying to sort out what little information she had about where and what she was. Checking her programming, she found out she was a Maximal and there was a brief and sketchy memory of her being a Predacon, but it had been a mistake.

She sat on her recharge berth with her arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting upon her knees. These transformers were nice, but she had made a bad first impression and she wished to make it up to them. She knew Silverbolt and Optimus would forgive her right away and that Cheetor wouldn't take that long. But it was Rattrap and Silverbolt that were going to take some time and Black Arachnia was someone she didn't know if she could ever trust.

With a sigh, Swifteye jumped up from the berth and exited her room, she needed to get moving or she would get what humans called 'restless leg syndrome'. She entered the bridge to find Dinobot the one on scanner duty, so she stood silently in the doorway; no doubt he knew she was there already.

"You can approach," his voice rumbled through the air.

"Dinobot," Swifteye leaned against one of the metal walls by Dinobot, "you used to be Predacon, why did you defect?"

"The Predacons were under incompetent command," he said simply, "and the Maximals have a better chance at winning."

"Are those the only reasons you stayed?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No," he said quietly, "but that is none of your concern."

That was when Rattrap walked into the room, "I'm sorry, am I disturbing anything?"

"No," the raptor snarled as he stood, "it's your turn rodent."

"Alright lizard lips," Rattrap shrugged as he took the seat, "why don't you take the new dame out for firing practice."

"This 'dame' has a name," Swifteye's optics narrowed, "its Swifteye."

"Well nice to meet ya Swifteye," Rattrap turned to the screen and then spoke to Dinobot, "Optimus suggested the practice."

The Raptor snarled and motioned Swifteye to follow him down the lift and outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside it was sunny and warm, Dinobot paced for a bit and set out targets out in the distance, "alright Swifteye, I will shoot the targets first, the one to get the most nearest the center of the target wins, got it?"

"Rodger," Swifteye acknowledged the orders automatically.

The Raptor bot took aim with his blaster and fired the shots came quick and fast and almost all the way accurate. "It's your turn femme," the raptor grinned at Swifteye.

"I'll show you to call me femme," she grinned back at the raptor and pulled the Sniper from her back. She brought the scope up to her eye and sighted down to the crosshairs, "just tell me when."

"When," Dinobot commanded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rattrap watched as the new femme bot, Swifteye took out the targets faster and more accurately then even Dinobot. He was captivated by how fluidly the femme handled the targets; Rattrap was glad that she was on their team.

"Good isn't she?" Rattrap was startled by Optimus; he must have snuck up on him.

"She's good for a femme," he agreed, "I don't think Mega butt will want to leg go of her so easily though."

"I know Rattrap," Optimus nodded and stood straight, "so we must look out for her till Megatron sets his sights elsewhere."


	3. Sudden Change

**I'm not sure how you guys are like this, I hope its ok. If you have ideas, I would love to hear them. And I am going to have that wave of energy happen (the one that transformed them into Transmetal…except Dinobot, Rhinox, Black Arachnia and Silverbolt)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Swifteye thought she had it good, she now had friends and she knew where she stood. It had been about a week since she had joined the Maximals; they had tried to download some information to her so she could remember the history of her people. But for some reason she had denied them, she thought that all that mattered was what was here and now.

Every day she and Dinobot would go out and have target practice, then she would spend some time with Rattrap and learn about stealth. She loved talking with Rhinox and learning how to build things, Silverbolt would tell her valiant stories of battles past and she would have girl talk with Black Arachnia (she had formed a sort of fragile friendship).

But she and Cheetor had become just like brother and sister, they would play pranks on the others and have races out on the savannah plain. Swifteye had made it clear that she just wanted it to be a friendship and Cheetor had agreed that nothing would become of it, so he took up his role of older brother.

At the moment she and Cheetor were making another pass around the savannah when they got a radio call.

"Cheetor, Swifteye," Optimus called over the com, "we had detected some Predacon movement over in sector 139 and I want you to check it out."

"Rodger Optimus," Swifteye replied before Cheetor could get a word in edgewise.

"I'm older," Cheetor wined, "I should be the one to confirm orders."

"Well guess what," Swifteye looked at him through her blue optics and twitched her cat ears at him. "I'm faster," and with that her long cheetah legs surged her forward and she took the lead in the race to find the Preds first.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a good race and Swifteye had won by a hair, but she claimed that she had been holding back so Cheetor wouldn't feel so bad about loosing. "Swifteye Maximize," the femme called out as she reached their destination, her keen eyes swept the surroundings as she waited for her friend.

"Cheetor Maximize," the bot came to stand by the femme, "see anything?"

"Nah," Swifteye replied as she looked back at Cheetor, "nothing, but I wouldn't put it past those Preds to do something underhanded and mean."

Cheetor chuckled, "neither would I."

So without another word the two cat bots crept into the dark foliage that was the last place the Predacon signal had come from.

"Do you have that awful feeling that something terrible is going to happen?" Cheetor whispered as he crept through the underbrush behind her.

"Yah," the femme replied, "But unfortunately for the terrible something, the spotted duo are here and we don't give up so easily." Swifteye smiled at her friend before continuing on, "Just keep your optics sharp."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Waspinator had once again found a pod but he had no idea what to do, Swifteye had been his final falling from grace. Megatron blamed him for her defecting, but Waspinator always got blamed. He gave an audible sigh as he poked at the controls and he didn't even get a sign that he going to be attacked until he was torn to pieces and two young spotted faces laughed at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well I think that bad feeling is gone," Swifteye laughed as she stood guard incase more preds showed up, "old Waspy didn't know what hit him."

Cheetor smiled as he punched buttons in the pods computer, "ya, we blew of Waspy and retrieved a pod, id say that we now have a good something following us."

Swifteye had her back to the pod, so she couldn't see what was happening when the pod activated. Her order now was to make sure no one came up behind them; she was the flanker till they got back to base with the new Maximal.

She could hear as the pod scanned and as it picked a form and the pod open and Cheetor gasp. Swifteye swung around, gun ready to fire if he was in trouble, only to be stopped short by a large metal hand holding the barrel of her gun.

Her optics only came up to the chest of the transformer, so she followed up its chest till she met its gaze, it was curious. "And who might you be?" the large transformer stood still as he examined her.

"I am Swifteye," She replied shakily, this new transformer unsettled her, "what side do you align yourself with?"

"I am Leoncrush," the bot smiled, "and I am Maximal."

"Good," Swifteye stepped back from Leoncrush and stepped around him to check on Cheetor. The other bot sat on his skid plate where he had landed when the Maximal had batted him away, "you ok?"

"Ya," Cheetor stood with her help, "but my pride has been killed."

"Speaking of pride," Leoncrush stepped forward, "where are the rest of the Maximals?"

"This way," Cheetor motioned and transformed into his beast mode, Swifteye followed suit and Leoncrush followed them.

Leoncrush turned out to be a lion of great size; he had trouble keeping up with the quick cats. But Swifteye and Cheetor slowed up a bit for him, the two messed about as they waited for the bigger bot to hurry it up.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome to the Maximals, friend," Optimus shook the new bots hand, "I hear that it was a close call, you almost became a Predacon."

Leoncrush smiled at Optimus, "it was all thanks to the cubs." He turned his smile to Swifteye, who rolled her optics and walked over to bother Rattrap at the computer.

Optimus studied the new Maximal as he fell into a light conversation with Dinobot. Leoncrush's robot form held the head of the lion on his chest, while his great paws rested on his shoulders, his feet were covered by his hind paws and he held an easy air about him.

Optimus shrugged lightly and went to talk with Rhinox about upgrading the defense systems.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Swifteye had been able to slip out of the room, unnoticed by Leoncrush and she sighed with relief, only to jump back in fright when Black Arachnia dropped down in front of her. "Please, do not do that."

"Sorry kitty," the spider grinned, "couldn't help it." The spider femme fell into step beside Swifteye, "I see you found us a new recruit and he's kind of cute."

Swifteye balked at that comment and turned angrily toward the spider, "that bot looks at me weird and he won't stop staring." She huffed angrily then threw a glance at the spider, "besides, didn't you just sort of cheat on Silverbolt?"

"Its not cheating if I don't do anything," Black Arachnia shrugged lightly before turning down a side passage, "better watch out, big, bright and possessive is coming."

At that last comment, Swifteye could hear the sound of the approaching bots steps, indeed it was Leoncrush. Her optics flashed about, trying to find a suitable hiding place and they landed upon a door.

Without a thought she hit the button to open the door and when it was, she threw herself inside and closed it. Just in time to hear the bot walk past. Swifteye let out a sigh of relief in the dark room, "wonder where I am."

"In my room," a grumpy, snarling voice answered as a light clicked on. Dinobot glared at the cat bot from his place on his recharge berth, "is there any particular reason you are here?"

"I am so sorry Dinobot," Swifteye picked herself off the floor and leaned against the wall, "but I had to hide from the new bot, he just won't leave me alone."

"New bot?" Dinobot looked a bit confused, "I did not hear of one."

"Oh, Optimus must have not wanted to wake you," the femme explained, "the new bot is named Leoncrush, Cheetor and I rescued him from becoming a Predacon." She looked scared for a moment, "but that infernal bot wont leave me alone, he keeps staring at me."

"Obviously he thinks something of you," The Raptor chuckled at the young bot but then looked serious, "but if it is some unwanted attention, I shall look into it."

"Thank you Dinobot!" Swifteye threw her arms about the bigger bot and gave him a quick hug before bouncing out the door.

"Strange child," Dinobot shook his head in confusion. "Beast mode," he commanded before heading out after the young bot.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Leoncrush couldn't find that femme bot anywhere, he had looked and looked. He couldn't help but feel a connection to her, it could have been the connection between cats, but he quickly swept that from his processor.

Swifteye, he had only been here about fifteen minutes and all he had heard about her was praise, from the young bot to the seasoned veteran Optimus.

But as he thought harder, it wasn't a connection of what humans called love, but something that ran deeper. Something in their very fluids, he just hoped that the femme didn't think that he was stalking her for malicious circumstances.

Leoncrush shook his head and walked back to the bridge; he would try and sort things out later.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinobot didn't really know what to say to the new bot, maybe introduce himself then jump to conclusions, or jump to conclusions and have started off on a bad foot. Either way, it would help out the young femmeand as the youngest member; they all had to look out for her.

So when he entered the bridge and saw Leoncrush there, he stepped forward to do…something but was stopped by Rattrap calling for everyone to brace for impact.

Their ship was hit hard and it knocked everyone off their feet, the last thing Dinobot saw before his optics dimmed was a bright light reverberating through the ship.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Swifteye was the first to wake; she picked herself off the corridor's floor and made her way unsteadily to the bridge. When she entered, the floor was a jumble of bodies, so she leaned over and helped the fist one up.

It looked like Cheetor, but it couldn't be, this bot looked even more robotic and his animal parts even looked robotic. "Cheetor?" she asked uncertainly.

"Ya," the bot asked a bit confused, "and you are?"

"What do you mean 'who am I?'" Swifteye became frantic, "I'm Swifteye."

The new Cheetor seemed to have regained some of his senses, "if you are Swifteye, you sure have changed."

"If I have changed, then you have to," the two young bots turned to look at their reflections on the metal wall.

"Wow," Swifteye said, admiring herself. She was now black in color where she used to be gold, and she was gold in color where she used to be black.

"Beast mode," the femme commanded and she transformed. Instead of looking organic, she looked very much robotic. The once soft features were a bit more squared and gave a sharp appearance, her legs were longer for more speed and her body was now built a bit slimmer, so she was able to cut the air a bit better.

"This is weird," she said in awe.

"Tell me about it," Cheetor had copied her and stood admiring his new form (think of the one with him having his cat head split on his hands).

Then the two cat bots turned their attention to the rest. Optimus had already picked himself up, he looked a bit different himself and he looked at the two young bots with raised eye ridges.

"All you must do is look at yourself," Swifteye said before turning to Leoncrush, instead of the golden hero he once was, he was now white in color with silver accents, his own beast mode was undoubtedly more robotic, like everyone else who had been affected.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Now that the fiasco of everyone being confused was over, life was staring to settle back down and she and Leoncrush had a talk and thank goodness he didn't have feelings for her. But she still felt unsettled when the bot stared at her.

But he had reasons; he was trying to remember something that had to do with them both and that in itself was explanation enough to let the bot just have a look.

So all in all it was a pretty cool thing, at least that's what Swifteye and Cheetor thought. They got new bodies and upgraded weapons, what more could a young bot want?


	4. Goodbye for now

**Ok people. I am running out of ideas for this Beast Wars story. So this one might be a bit short, I am going to move onto another one after this. Maybe I might be able to do better with the next one…don't worry; it will still have your favorite femme.**

**XXXXXX**

The day had been a beautiful one, sunny, the birds were singing and the Predacons weren't attacking. Swifteye grinned at a passing butterfly and took a swipe at it before it fluttered away; the sun warmed her breastplate as she sprawled lazily across the top of the ship.

Because her armor was now black, it attracted a lot more heat and the femme liked that just fine. Swifteye's feline side reveled in the heat.

Now being mostly transmetal, it changed her life a bit. Wildlife now tried to stay a bit farther away from her and she could never really fit in with the other animals. But aside from that, she was having a fun time with Cheetor as they explored the land around their crash site.

With a sigh, Swifteye sat up and glanced around, her movements were sluggish and content. She yawned and sprang to her feet, shaking off any sleep that might linger. Stepping up to the edge of the ship, the femme looked off the side, Optimus stood below, looking at a pad that currently had the ships diagnostics on it.

An evil glint made its way into Swifteye's optics and she let out a devious purr. With cat-like grace she leapt off the top of the ship, doing several front flips and landing noiselessly behind Optimus.

Swifteye was just about to pounce on Optimus when a gentle rumbling laughter stopped her short.

"Don't even think about it Swift," Optimus turned his head to look at the femme, "it's not lady-like."

"Hah, lady-like," she spat then moved to stand beside Optimus, "how did you know I was there?"

"I can't go around telling my secrets no can I?" Optimus smiled at the young femme before turning back to his work.

"Slag," Swifteye muttered before storming back into the ship, "next time I will have to do better."

XXXXXX

Inside the ship, Dinobot sat at the controls, monitoring the area.

"Your turn eh?" the femme leaned against an open space on the council, "see anything interesting?"

Dinobot glanced up at the femme from his work, "yes it is my turn and I have not found anything worth looking into."

To her, it seemed like Dinobot was nicer to her than to most of the others. "Is the rat around?" Swifteye asked curiously, "I haven't seen him in awhile."

"The vermin is not here," Dinobot told her, in that snarling speech of his, "he and spots went out on patrol."

"Picking up some of the rats talk are you?" the femme smiled as the raptor turned back to his work a bit to hurriedly.

"I have no idea what you mean young one," the bot focused fully on the screen.

Swifteye giggled and turned around on one foot, then walked slowly down the hall. Everyone seemed to be too busy lately, they were getting antsy with the Preds not attacking, and they just expected the dummies to attack at any time.

The femme was just about to turn into her quarters when Optimus called over her com, "Swifteye, you and Leoncrush are to report outside the ship for a patrol."

With a resigned sigh, the femme closed her quarters doors and padded outside to meet with Optimus and the one who stared a bit too much at her.

XXXXXX

Leoncrush met Optimus and Swifteye in the shade of the ship; he had been sharpening his claws when he got the call. Optimus wanted the two cats to accompany him on a patrol on the edge of the Maximals territory.

The bot's processor worked overtime trying to bring back memory that had been scrambled when he landed in the pod; no doubt it was something important. And he knew it had something to do with the younger femme before him.

"Beast mode," Optimus ordered and all three slipped into their transmetal forms and began the first step of their short travel.

XXXXXX

Swifteye frowned (as best as a cat can frown) at the ground that moved swiftly below her, and then her eyes moved up to Optimus. He had a flight mode, so did Cheetor and that wasn't fair, the femme's ears laid back against her head as she sulked silently, for she was made to run beside the bot that wouldn't leave her alone.

She could just feel his eyes boring into the back of her black, gold spotted head. Her thoughts were so wrapped up in something so trivial that she didn't notice when something important happened.

XXXXXX

Leoncrush finally got it, something clicked in his mind and the answer just came to him, "Swifteye."

The femme slowed, and then stopped to look at him, her eye ridge rose in question, "I know you think I have been staring at you, and I have."

The femme rolled her optics then turned to go.

"Wait," he called and she turned, this time looking annoyed, "its actually a really good reason, you see..."

But Leoncrush was cut off when a hole blossomed in his chest plate and he fell onto his face.

XXXXXX

"Wazpinator hit big cat bot," the wasp jumped up from his hiding spot in triumph but was quickly dispatched by an angry femme.

XXXXXX

Swifteye swung back towards Leoncrush, fluids were pooling about his form and she could see his spark sputtering from the hole in his chest. "Leoncrush?" her question was fait with worry.

"Do not weep," the bot raised his hand to put it upon her shoulder; he coughed slightly and muttered something weakly.

"What was that?" Swifteye moved closer to hear what the bot was saying.

"I…am your…b…brother," the bot smiled up into the femmes shocked optics and Optimus landed nearby.

"What happened?" Optimus sounded angry but a lot more worried.

But Optimus had come just in time to see the newest member to the Maximals pass into the matrix, the spark briefly spun about the femme before disappearing into the sky.

"It was Waspinator," Swifteye said in shock, "he killed my…brother…"

Fluid welled up in her optics, just to spill down her face, "Optimus, Leoncrush was my brother."

Optimus pulled the young femme into a fatherly hug, "he has joined the matrix and you must find happiness in the thought that he is now looking down on you."

"I didn't have any time with him as my brother though," she pushed away from Optimus, "and now I never will."

Optimus looked sadly at the femme before picking up the empty body of Leoncrush, "come Swifteye, we must give your brother a proper recycling."

XXXXXX

After Leoncrush's recycling, things around the base got a lot darker. No longer did the younger bots play and pull pranks on the elders, Cheetor might try, but he could never pull them off alone.

The young femme, Swifteye, spent most of her time in the simulation room. Destroying all enemies that it could throw her way, now she seemed detached and angry, snapping at anyone who bothered her.

Her optics were no longer held the spark of youth, but the stark truth of reality that none want to face. Some of the time, she could be found wandering the halls aimlessly, staring into space, and thoughts clearly on her mind.

Whenever the Predacons attacked, she attacked back without mercy, often destroying a few in the process, but never killing. No, she wasn't that far gone.

XXXXXX

Swifteye wandered onto the bridge and was stopped short by Rattrap.

"Listen kid, ya gotta snap out of it," the rat glared up at the taller femme, "ya got everyone in a tiz and we are worried about you."

"Don't be," she said simply and stepped around him, "there is no need to worry."

"Oh, I bet there is a lot to worry about when you are around," Rattrap grabbed the femme's arm and turned her around, "stop just thinking about yourself and start thinking of others."

The femme exploded on the rat, "What do you think I have been doing?!" Swifteye snarled at the smaller bot, "All I can think about is who I will loose next! I can't take loosing another of you and if you can't see that you are blind!"

But the argument was cut short by an explosion rocking the ship.

XXXXXX

Outside, all hell broke loose. Shots were being fired everywhere, both sides had hunkered down and none were giving ground.

"Give up Optimus!" Megatron called out, "you have no way to defeat us."

"Never!" Swifteye called out viciously before Optimus had time to reply. With a few agile steps, the femme was in front of the Predacon leader and she brought her fist swiftly into his gut, "I will never let you hurt them."

Megatron keeled over, trying to catch his breath, "why you insolent child…" with a swift unexpected swipe of his hand, he sent the smaller femme skidding across the ground. "Hah," he laughed as he stood, "you can't stand up against me, yess."

"Swifteye," Optimus jumped out of cover to check on the young femme.

"Fire!" Megatron ordered, Optimus looked up and weaponry filled his vision.

XXXXXX

Swifteye didn't know what came over her, but it suddenly lifted. Optimus was in danger, she must help. Literally throwing herself off the ground, the femme threw herself in front of the ammo. It ripped through her armor, tearing off chunks and sending molten pieces of metal flying, but still she stayed standing, not willing to let Optimus be hurt.

XXXXXX

When the smoke cleared, both sides could see the sacrifice the young bot had made. Her form smoked and dripped the molten metal and a pained sound could be heard over her deep breaths. "Never," was all that passed her lips before she fell forward, just as her brother had done.

With a contemptuous snort Megatron turned from the battle, "come troops, this is no longer a challenge." With that all the Predacons disappeared from the area, leaving the Maximals alone.

XXXXXX

"Why did you do it Swifteye?" Optimus asked as he gently touched the pod. Rhinox had been able to stabilize the femme's failing spark, but only by reverting the femme back to protoform.

Cheetor had taken it the worst, he at that moment was outside, mourning his friends' loss, and this much Optimus knew.

XXXXXX

If the Maximals had suffered enough already, Inferno didn't think so. All he thought about was his queen's happiness, so with a clear conscious, the ant bot had been able to sneak aboard the Maximals air craft.

Megatron had sent him to retrieve the injured Maximal and if he couldn't, then he was to destroy it.

The ant bot cackled to himself as he dropped from the vents in the roof of the ship, right on the spot that Optimus had stood not that long ago, looking at what was once Swifteye.

"The queen requires your presence," the ant bot said to the prone pod, "willing or not." Without another thought the bot blasted a hole through the ceiling of the ship and flew out with the pod dangling below.

XXXXXX

Cheetor had been sitting upon a tree branch in beast mode when Inferno flew by above him. "What are you up to?" he asked himself as his eyes zoomed in on the pred, "Swifteye…."

The young bot snarled and blasted off; flying after the pred that now held is friend captive, in a state she couldn't defend herself.

The bot latched his jaws into the ant's shoulders, scraping his claws upon his back and all exposed area. "Let her go," he snarled around the mouthful of metal.

And that's what the Predacon did; he screamed and dropped the pod. It plunged through the canopy of trees like a bullet. Leaving the two flyers dueling it out above.

XXXXXX

Of course, none of them could have known that the pod would have landed in Quicksand and that its weight would pull it down instantly. And none were to ever find the femme, she was lost for all eternity…but of course, to some eternity doesn't last all that long.


End file.
